Twister
by lizzieten
Summary: This time something tried to take Sam from Dean, something he had absolutely no control over. LIMP Sam
1. Chapter 1

Twister

Chapter one

On the Friday night of February 29 1997 the Hardin Memorial Hospital was bursting with life. In one room in particular several nurses were gathered around a young boy about fourteen years of life. His chest had been crushed, his lungs punctured, several ribs broken. He had severe internal bleeding, that the doctors were quite anxious to put a stop too. They wanted desperately to be able to save the boy's life. The odds were against him making it, but that wouldn't stop each and every one of them from giving it there all. They hated losing anyone, but for one so young to die, they wouldn't hear of it. They weren't sure why this one boy mattered so much but they knew somebody cared for him and was desperate to find him.

The John Doe had been brought in by ambulance fifteen minutes earlier. He had been rescued from a house that had collapsed after a tree had been literally tossed onto it, from the tornado that had torn through the area just hours earlier. It had been a relatively small tornado it still it had left a lot of damage in its wake.

"Why was this child even alone during the storm that came through?" a blonde headed nurse wondered out loud as she kept two fingers on the boy's wrist and kept an eye on his pulse. It brought tears to the young nurses' eyes as she watched the young boy struggle to even take in air. She knew it would take a miracle for the young boy to survive his injuries, but she hoped the unknown child had the strength to pull through, and more than that she hoped that whoever the kid belonged too, would be able to find him. After all no one deserved to be alone when the odds were so against them.

"Is the OR ready yet?" the doctor asked he was worried about how fast the kid was panting. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to last much longer unless the OR was ready.

"Yes sir" a dark haired nurse replied quickly like everyone else she was praying the boy would even make it to the operating room. The doctor didn't say anything but he hurriedly rushed the stretcher the boy was currently on, towards the elevators that would bring the kid to the room where the kid's life would hopefully be spared.

Once the kid was in surgery and the blonde haired nurse off duty she took off towards the area where people were posting requests of have you seen this child posters. The young nurse noticed no one had yet posted anything about the kid that had been brought in earlier. It made her sad to know that no one was yet looking for him, he had to be loved by somebody, there had to be someone out there that would care to know where he was. Somebody that cared to know that the child was currently in critical condition and not expected to make it. she wondered if the tornado hadn't gotten ahold of the boy's family, that was the only reason she could think of for them not trying to find the boy.

"Let me find them" she prayed out loud "even if it is to tell them the bad news. He shouldn't have to be alone right now." she turned away from the board and headed towards what was left of her own home. The town had a lot of cleaning up to do, but they would stand together as one because they were stronger as a community. The town would be alright it was the one lone child lying in surgery that the woman worried about.

**TBC? **


	2. Chapter 2

Twister

Chapter two

Three hunters were traveling on a lonely stretch of road, these weren't your ordinary hunters, no they specialized in hunting the things most people didn't even know about. They understood the phrase "what you don't know can't kill you" better than most did, they knew it was true and they took on the things that would scare the hell out of most people, without blinking an eye. To them it was just another day. They finished one hunt to find another; this was just another part of life to them, even if the youngest at fourteen didn't like it and strained to rebel at every single chance.

John Winchester was driving the classic Impala down the long stretch of road. Beside him his eldest son sat turned sideways trying to aggravate the sleeping youngster in the back.

"Leave your brother alone Dean" John grumbled "I don't need him to be any grumpier then he already is" the two of them had gotten into a huge fight right before they had left for their current hunt. Sam as usual didn't want to go because some important event that had come up at the school he was attending. John didn't care much for school activities and had told Sam so. That had made Sam mad of course, these days that was easy to do, Sam had accused John of not caring about him, which was obviously not true, John loved both his boys he just wasn't much for showing it. John in return had yet again accused Sam of being selfish and not caring about the people who were currently being tormented by supernatural beings. Two days later Sam still wasn't speaking to him. He loved Sam but lately the kid had been trying his patience, he too damn stubborn for his own good, a trait John shared with him.

"I'm bored" Dean said "and it's always fun to torture Sammy."

"You can deal with a pissed of Sammy then" John grumbled pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. He almost wished the journey was over; he was getting tired of being in the car. Luckily the small town in Kentucky wasn't much further away. As he drove John went over the facts of what he knew about the hunt. Three people in the last few months had disappeared, only to be found a week or so later with their hearts missing. To John it sounded just like a werewolf but he supposed it could have been a skin walker too; it would depend on what was on the crime scene before John could tell the difference. He wished he could go back to the time where he didn't know about the supernatural world, maybe then he could get along with Sam better but then again they would probably still be doing the same thing they did now. Teenagers were difficult.

"Leave me alone" A tired voice called out, as Dean reached out and tickled the side of Sam's face. Dean chuckled as Sam turned over onto his side to avoid Dean's fingers.

"You might as well get up sleeping beauty we're almost there" Dean said as he glanced out the window and seen a sign that side Hodgenville ten miles away.

"So let me sleep until we get there" Sam mumbled.

"No can do little brother" Dean said stretching out over the seat to tickle him again.

"Leave me alone" Sam grumbled but he sat up and leaned as far away from Dean as possible. He scowled out the window, he was still mad at his father for saying the things he had and he was starting to get ticked at Dean for not leaving him alone.

"Somebody's crabby" Dean commented turning around to face the front of the car.

"Shut up" Sam muttered watching the trees pass on the side of the road. He hated hunting and wished he could have a normal life but the way things were looking nothing was going to change. There would always one more hunt that had to be completed. It would never end; Sam would have to find his own way out if he wanted to have a shot at his own life. He was still working on the details but he just about had it figured out, he wanted to go to college. He knew he was smart enough to get a scholarship so it wasn't affording it that he was worried about, he was worried about getting away from Dean and his father. Sam knew neither would want him to leave, they would claim he was part of the team. Sam didn't really think he was, as of right now all he done was research he didn't do too much of the actual hunting unless it was something that he was required to help out on. Like a nest of harpy's. Or a troublesome witch.

Sam sighed he had his work cut out for him if he ever wanted to get out of the "family business" but he was damn well determined he wasn't going to spend the rest of his miserable life hunting creatures that would just as soon end his own life as to look at him.

Ten minutes later they rolled into a small country town. Sam stared out the window as they passed a statue of Abraham Lincoln in the middle of the town.

"Could this town get any more boring?" Dean asked "there's not anything interesting to do here?"

"It's called a small town for a reason" Sam said. He already liked the town, even though it was obvious his brother didn't. there was something about small towns that Sam liked, maybe it was the way everyone knew each other, and in times of trouble were willing to do whatever it took to help out. He wished he could stay in this town forever, it may not have much in ways of things to do but it seemed to him to be a good community.

_Let's not forget the supernatural creature loose, terrorizing the people here. _Sam thought. No town was perfect but this one came close, and now they were getting haunted by something they weren't even aware of. He sighed he wished he could enjoy being some place without having to any hunting.

"What are you looking so serious about?" Dean asked looking at Sam through the rearview mirror.

"Small towns haunted by supernatural creatures" Sam replied.

"Just because it's a small doesn't mean they're any less susceptible to supernatural beings" John said as drove through the town. Sam heaved out a breath but didn't say anything. He made it clear he still wasn't speaking to his father.

"You know Sam this little act is just a bit childish" John said glancing through the rearview mirror at his youngest son. Sam snorted but still didn't say anything.

"Would you get over it already?" Dean asked annoyed at the growing tension between his father and little brother. "It's over we had to move, supernatural beasts won't stop hurting people because you don't want to hunt anymore"

"Take his side like you always do" Sam muttered turning to glower out the window.

"Sam" Dean warned his voice low and deadly "Don't start. As I seem to recall I'm always taking your side. Well this time I see dad's point of view."

"Whatever" Sam said turning and glaring at Dean. "I don't care let's just get done and move on."

"Sam, your attitude is going to get you in trouble." John growled as he exited the town and continued down the road for a few more miles before he pulled into a beaten down house.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam exclaimed when he set his eyes open the house. "Are you this place isn't haunted?" he asked staring at the house which looked like it could have come straight out of a horror film, peeling paint and rotten railing, and porch included.

"Sam" John growled "If I were you I would shut up right about now."

"Whatever" Sam muttered angrily stepping out of the car, he still couldn't believe what bad shape the house was in. Sam doubted a ghost would even choose to haunt this place, how could his dad expect them to stay here. He started to march up the steps only for his foot to fall through the step. He turned and glared at John.

"Sam damn it" Dean said watching his younger brother stalk towards the porch. "Cut the attitude, this is the way we live you should be used to it by now." he watched silently as his angry little brother's foot went straight through the wood, he smirked and then burst out laughing as his brother turned around to glare.

"You know what they say about payback" Dean remarked as he went around the car to get his bag from the trunk.

"Whatever" Sam muttered as he pulled his foot out of the newly made hole in the stair.

"I'm starting to think whatever is the only word you know" John said "thought you went to school to improve your vocabulary."

"I go to school to escape from you" Sam said not thinking about what he was saying. Dean stopped what he was doing and just stared. For Sam to just have come out and said that told Dean Sam was angrier than they thought.

"You're going to pay for that" John said storming past Sam to unlock the door, but even as he had the door unlocked it promptly feel off its hinges.

"Casper shouldn't have to stay here" Sam muttered walking past his father into the house.

"Enough already Sam" John shouted "I don't want to hear another word. We're here to do the hunt get over it."

"I can't wait until I'm eighteen" Sam said glaring over his shoulder at his father "I'll be out of here faster than you can count. I will go to college and do something better with my life."

"At this point" John growled "if I could I would get rid of you before you turned eighteen." That being said he stormed off leaving a stunned looking Sam standing in the middle of the hallway.

Sam turned towards Dean still not quite believing what he had just heard.

"Don't look at me" Dean said "You brought that one on yourself." That being said he walked down the hall and into the nearest bedroom. He walked in and slammed the door shut hard despite the fact that it looked like termites had been having their lunch on it. There were only two bedrooms in the place and both John and Dean had effectively taken them over which left Sam with the moth eaten couch. Sam stared the puke colored thing distastefully, if he looked close enough he could even see the tiny springs poking through the ugly fabric.

Sam sighed and sat down on the floor and sat with his back against the couch. He wished he could believe that his father hadn't meant what he'd said but it been there in his eyes, Sam could tell he hadn't been lying. Well maybe he would get luck and the skin walker or werewolf would bite him and John wouldn't have any choice but to shoot him. Sam leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes and tried to shut down his pain. He knew he shouldn't have been as angry about the move as he was, but it wasn't fair that he couldn't have a normal life, he was so tired of being on the move all the time. Most kids his age wouldn't have been to have the number of schools he'd been to in a year. Most kids his age actually had more friends than just their older brother and at this point as angry as Dean was, Sam didn't think Dean would even be remotely friendly towards him, for the next year. Sam closed his eyes and to his surprise drifted off to sleep faster than he had expected.

"_If I could get rid of you before you were eighteen I would" his father yelled in his face. "Somebody as worthless as you doesn't deserve to be called my son. So while me and my boy go get rid of the monster, you stay here and get this place in a livable condition. It had better be done by the time we get home." His father yelled and Sam just sat there taking the yelling along with the pain that filled his heart. His own father thought he was worthless, if that's what John thought, then Dean must thinking the same thing. _

_ Sure enough a few minutes later Dean appeared in the small kitchen. _

_ "Get out of the way loser" he said in way of reply to Sam's whispered good morning. His heart aching even more Sam walked out of the room. He flopped down face first on the couch not caring about the spring's tears into his skin. He almost wished they would cut a vein and the maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this pain anymore. _

_ "There's nothing to cry about" Dean said walking into the living room where Sam lay sprawled out on the couch. "You have to understand nobody wants you, not even our mom."_

Sam with a start sweat pouring down his face, he breathed deeply and slowly let it out, it was only a nightmare; his family really didn't feel that way about him. There was no way possible that there was anything even remotely true in that dream. He sighed and stood and stretched his back was sore from where he had been sleeping sitting up, but there was no way Sam was going to sleep on the couch, there was no telling what was living in it. He breathed in deeply once more to calm his nerves and decided he would at least start to make the place livable. After all they could be there for a while, he wondered off into the kitchen and found an old broom that looked like it had seen a better decade in the past. Sighing he grabbed it and headed back towards the living room. A few hours later he heard the beginnings of his father waking up. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to face him again and at the thought of it his heart gave a sudden throb. He wished he could avoid his father for the rest of his life. Sighing he continued sweeping away the rat crap that seemed to be scattered everywhere. Sam wondered if there were laws against living in places like this with kids. Sam was sure there probably was but it wasn't like his dad cared about whether or not he followed the law.

John walked down the hallway towards living room, he noticed immediately Sam was already up and already cleaning. He didn't figure it would do any good; they wouldn't be there all that long anyways. He didn't even pause long enough to see the dark circles under Sam's eyes, didn't even wonder why the kid was up before the sun was.

"I'm sorry Dad" Sam said quietly "I know I've been difficult lately, I just wish I could live like a normal person for a while." Sam knew his father heard but he watched as the man completely ignored him and walked into the kitchen. Sam sighed he deserved to get ignored after all he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Ten minutes both Dean and John came back down the hall from the kitchen, John stopped and watched Sam sweep for a few minutes before speaking.

"Since you have no interest in helping our family on the hunt you can stay here and clean the place up." John said. Sam stopped and stared at him remembering his dream, he couldn't believe what he was hearing practically the same words John had said in his dream.

"Before you say it" Sam muttered "I'm worthless and not even your son, the only son you have is Dean." Sam muttered turning away from his brother and father so they couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't have felt more rejected then he did then. Dean looked at John completely puzzled. As Sam moved away and out of their hearing he looked at John.

"What's he talking about? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered hearing you say that to him." Dean had seen the tears shimmering in his little brother's eyes as he had turned away. Had John said more last night that Dean didn't know about?

"How the hell should I know" John muttered heading towards the front door "and I'm not going to worry about it right now, we have a crime scene to investigate." Dean shook his head, he wished he could convince them they were too much alike but to this day they both protested too much. He followed John out the door, and towards the car.

As he got into the front passenger seat, a bad feeling came over Dean. Something very unpleasant was going to happen, when he didn't know but one thing was for sure, Dean had a bad feeling from hell and it bugged him.

John got in and backed out of the dirt drive both focusing on the case in front of them and not noticing the darkening clouds in the sky, if they had both would have hesitated to leave the youngest Winchester behind. It was a choice both would later come to regret, along with many of the painful words that had been spilled.

**That's it for this chapter and it's longer than I usually write, I'm trying to make my stories longer but we'll see how well that works out. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy. Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

Twister

Chapter 3

Sam had just finished cleaning the living room, when he decided he needed a fresh breath of air and went outside to stand on the porch. Once outside he immediately took note of the darkening clouds, a severe storm at best was about to roll through. He hated being alone because it seemed to him that he had the worst luck whenever he was feuding with his family.

"Maybe it will blow me away" Sam muttered walking over and sitting down on the top step. He didn't know how true his words would turn out to be in a matter of hours. Sitting there he relaxed with the warm breeze blowing.

"If I could get rid of you before you turned eighteen, I would" Sam felt tears fill his eyes. He was so tired of living this life, why was it so bad that he wanted a normal life? He didn't think he was selfish for wanting that although his dad and Dean seemed to think so. Sighing, Sam stood up as the rain started falling. He watched the rain for a few minutes before heading back in to start cleaning yet again.

If the living room had been gross to clean, the kitchen was just plain disgusting. The rats had made even more of a mess in here; Sam guessed there was better access to food. Sighing, he shook his head and began to sweep the floor, which was so dirty it would at least take a good couple of hours of scrubbing it to even begin to look like a normal floor again. Sam certainly had his work cut out for him, he would be lucky if he finished with it by the time he went to bed.

"This place should have been condemned" Sam muttered, "It could probably be considered child abuse for having to stay in such a dump." He went back to work silently cleaning the dirt that could be removed without scrubbing. He wasn't paying attention to the weather outside; he barely even noticed the rain was coming down harder along with the nickel sized hail that was pinging against the windows. He had just decided to take a break when he thought he heard the sound of sirens going off. Frowning Sam wished there had been a TV in this rattrap of a house. If the storm got worse and he needed to find safety he would have no warning or time to get somewhere. Stepping outside Sam scowled the sky was practically pitch black, and it was raining harder than he had ever seen it rain. He went back inside and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He wished his dad and Dean were back but considering they were on a hunt, there would be no telling when they would be back. He wondered how long Dean and their father would be mad at him. He wished he had kept his mouth shut when his father antagonized him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch.

"_I hate you I never I want to see your stupid face again" Dean screamed, Sam had been attempting to help Dean clean his guns. He'd only want to help, to prove he was good enough to be a Winchester; apparently neither John nor Dean wanted to accept him as such. Sam wished he could make things better, but it was his luck that they didn't want things to go back to the way things used to be. Sam sighed and turned and walked away, feeling even more dejected than ever. He felt like he was on the outside looking in with his own family. It couldn't make him feel any worse than he already did. _

_ "Dean whatever I did, I'm sorry I don't want you to hate me for the rest of my life." Sam said standing facing away from his brother._

_ "Just go away Sam" Dean growled "I have nothing to say to you, you've made your choice to leave the family you have to live with it." Sam feeling heart broken turned and walked away without saying anything. _

Sam awoke suddenly his forehead covered in sweat, he wondered briefly if he'd ever stop dreaming about his family hating him. He was pretty sure they didn't hate him, though at this point he felt like his family was damaged to the point anything was possible. How could he truly know how they felt?

Wiping his forehead, off Sam turned and looked out the window and what he saw scared the shit out of him. There was a large black funnel and it was heading straight towards the shack he was currently living in. He jumped to his feet and ran for the restroom at the end of the hall. However before he had even reached the bathroom, the tornado was already tearing its way through the house, Sam had barely made it into the restroom, when the wall closest to him was suddenly ripped away and flew towards Sam with unexpected speed. The wall slammed into him, and Sam gasped for breath feeling several ribs break at once, he tripped falling into the floor, as Sam struggled to get back to his feet, he tried to make it to the shower, where it would have been safer than anywhere else. Before he made it, he turned around to see what the tornado was doing the funnel itself was starting to lift into the sky, but a large piece of support beam from the roof was sent hurtling his way, Sam didn't have the time to move before it slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him, Sam collapsed to the ground his head slamming into the side of the tub, he saw another piece of heavy what used to be the tree that stood outside the house, and as it landed Sam felt a sharp pain in his lower legs. Crying out Sam wished his family was with him. He hoped wherever they were they had avoided the storm. He only wished that he could see them one last time because as lay there buried under the rubble he doubted anyone would find him before it was too late.

"Dean help me" Sam cried out feeling a stabbing pain in his chest, and he coughed hard feeling a wet liquid stain his lips. "Dad" he whispered as he slowly faded from consciousness.

**Grrr not totally happy with this chapter, I have struggled just to get it written which is why it's so short, next chapter will be longer I promise I just couldn't think of how to get the tornado scene the way I wanted it to. oh well hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

Twister

Chapter four

Unaware of the situation at the house they currently rented, Dean and John had finally arrived at the latest crime scene. Blood was everywhere, it could have easily passed for a scene from a horror movie. Even while Dean struggled to stay focused on the job, he kept getting the feeling that Sam was badly hurt and needed help. He shook it off, and wondered towards something he saw in the dirt, kneeling down he saw it was a perfect footprint for some animal. He called John over to take a look.

"I'm betting we're looking at a werewolf, I've never seen a skin walkers prints that big" Dean said. "Now we know what we're dealing with we just have to figure out who it is."

They nodded at the other cops who were still crawling about the place, as they left. Dean was still getting bad vibes and it was starting to make him antsy. He wanted to get back to the house so he could put this feeling to the test. John noticed as soon as climbed into the driver's seat that something seemed to be bothering Dean.

"What's going on with you?" he demanded as he started the car and pulled away from the curb he had parked on.

"I have this feeling that Sam's been hurt, badly" Dean said his hands clenched into fists. He didn't know if he could take the fifteen minute drive back to Hodgenville.

John frowned by now he knew to trust Dean's intuition; his feelings had yet to be proven wrong. John wondered just what it was that had caused Sam to be hurt, surely the werewolf hadn't found out they were hunters just yet. That thought made John frown, if the animal knew who they were and they didn't know who he/she was, they were in for a world of hurt.

"You don't think it was the werewolf do you?" John asked feeling terror strike his heart at the thought. If Sam had been bitten, he would have no choice but to kill him. it wasn't a decision John wanted to make, despite the words he had spoken to Sam out of anger. He still loved his son, he didn't want Sam to die, but most of John didn't want to be the one to have to pull the trigger. The thought made him sick, he didn't want to think about it.

"I don't think so" Dean said "but then again what do I know?" John sighed and glanced down at the gas gauge they would need more gas before they would make it back. Pulling into the nearest gas station John told Dean to go pay while he pumped the gas. Dean nodded and got out, and headed inside. At the counter Dean just happened to look up at the TV that was showing the current news and felt himself grow pale, they were talking about the tornado that had struck the town only a few short hours ago. Dean swallowed hard, against the bile rising in his throat. Sam had to face a tornado alone, in a house where there was no proper safety to go to, anywhere would have been deadly. He paid for the gas then slowly made his way back to the car. He slumped down into the passenger seat and stared at the floor mats.

John had just finished pumping and put the nozzle back where it belonged. Climbing into the car he just happened to glance over at Dean and was surprised to see how pale his oldest son was. In fact it looked like Dean had gone into shock. He was pale, and sweaty, and didn't seem to see anything in front of him.

"Dean" John said reaching over and shaking him hard, to break him out of his stupor. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"I think I know what's wrong with Sam" Dean said quietly raising his eyes to meet his fathers.

"And?" John prompted, wondered what it was that Dean had seen to make him like this.

"A tornado hit the town while we were gone" Dean said squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden barrage of pain. His little brother had been left alone, to face an ugly force of nature. John stared at him for a moment before turning the engine on and squealing out of the gas station. Nobody was going to stop him from getting to his youngest, not even the cops. As he sped down the road John started to feel guilty; the words he had spoken to Sam.

"If I could get rid of you before you were eighteen I would." John wondered if that had already happened. He had found the cheapest place to rent, but he had given no consideration to safety should something like this ever happen. In fact he hadn't even thought about a tornado taking place. Terror filled his heart now he hoped he wasn't too late to make it up to the youngest. But even has he sped up as he approached the outskirts of town about five minutes from where he was staying due to the debris he had to slow down. John stared at the damage trees were down everywhere, the house that had been not far from where they were, was gone. It scared John even more as he eased the impala down the road towards his house.

Arriving at the John parked in the road since he couldn't even get into the drive due to the big oak tree that was no lying on what was left of the house. John stared his stomach making its way up to his throat, his son was somewhere amongst that broken house. He understood now he wouldn't be recovering a son, he would be recovering a body. There was no way physically possible Sam could have survived, even if he had survived the tornado the tree would have gotten him. John wished right then he had a jack daniels on him, maybe he could drink away the pain he was feeling at the loss of his youngest. His heart ached just knowing what he'd told Sam right before this happened, he was a father he was supposed to be supportive, instead he had been downright cruel. He should have been shot on sight, it was nothing less than he deserved.

"Dad" Dean called making his way out of the car, "we have find Sam see how bad he is." he hadn't seen just how bad the damage to the house was just yet.

"I don't think he's hurt" John said quietly "I think Sammy is dead." Dean had just reached John's side and turned and faced the house or what was left of it. Dean felt the stab of John's words in the deepest part of his heart, and looking at the house, he had no doubt his father was right.

"Sammy" Dean cried falling to his knees; his little brother was gone forever. He had left this world thinking both his brother and father hated him, Dean didn't know how he'd live with himself. His only reason for living now was no longer here. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of how scared his brother must have been, when the thing dropped from the sky and then something occurred to him.

"He had no warning about what was going to happen" Dean said looking up at John. "He had no idea whatsoever. There was no TV no radio, my god he was probably terrified." John was horrified at the thought but he realized Dean was right, there had been no warning, so maybe his boy's death had been quick and he hadn't suffered. He hoped Sam hadn't suffered long if at all, he couldn't stand the thought of his youngest being in pain for any amount of time.

Though John still felt shocked right down to his toes, he decided he wasn't going to leave Sam in that mess. Sam deserved a better final resting place, John was determined Sam would get it. He climbed over the tree and started moving torn up walls with Dean's help. An hour later after back breaking work they were finally able to get in the house, they searched everywhere but Sam's body couldn't be found, the only thing left was a puddle of blood in what used to be the bathroom. John felt helpless as he slid to the floor. He wouldn't even get to bury his baby, because there wasn't a body to bury.

"I hope he was dead before he got sucked up" Dean said quietly, to him that was the only explanation there was for there being no body, after all chances would be slim to none for Sam having survived. Dean sat down beside his father and stared about the place unseeingly, he wished they had been here with Sam when it happened.

"I can fight against anything supernatural" Dean said softly tears in his eyes "but how the hell do you fight against mother nature?"

"You don't" John replied "you get out of its way" his heart felt like it had been stabbed multiple times, and he was slowly bleeding out.

"Why didn't I just take him with us?" John said "It's my fault he's gone, my fault we will never see him again." Dean shrugged he wanted to be angry at his father, wanted to hate him for leaving Sam and unknowingly cause his baby brother's death, but right now he felt too emotionally drained to care.

"Bobby will want to know" Dean said quietly standing up and making his way out of the house, John followed shortly after silently wiping away the tears that had slid down his face. He had never imagined losing either of his sons when they were so young.

Once outside the house John stared at the house that had inevitably ended Sam's life. John wondered if he'd had found a better place, if Sam would have stood a better chance. John walked back to the car feeling sick to his stomach; Dean was on the satellite phone talking to Bobby. What neither had noticed was parts of the tree had been cut away and removed away from the house, so they didn't know their youngest was currently still alive, fighting for his life at the nearest hospital. They also didn't see the log cabin that still standing only a short distance at the beginning of the wood line. They had no way of knowing their unknown neighbor had seen what happened and had gotten Sam out.

Once Dean finished talking to Bobby he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I guess we should be checking the morgues now" John said though he sounded so dispirited that Dean looked up. John's face wasn't the picture of a man who didn't care about his youngest. In fact Dean could see just how much the older man cared.

**That one was a whole lot easier to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

Twister

Chapter five

Dean swallowed hard, he had never wished more to be able to go back and change things. There was no excuse for the way he'd treated Sam, now it was too late, all he could do was hope they could find what was left of him. Sighing, he turned and stared out the window, he still couldn't believe what had happened? How did a tornado strike from out of nowhere?

"It didn't come out of nowhere" John said as if sensing what Dean was thinking. "All you had to do was look at the sky, the signs were there, and we just didn't pay attention."

"A mistake we'll pay dearly for" Dean muttered. John glanced at Dean knowing he was regretting his own actions as much as John regretted his own.

"The only hospital near here is twenty minutes away, I guess that's where we should start. Assuming he was found and taken there." Dean said reaching into the glove box and pulling out a box. How many times had he sat in the driver's seat and Sam was the one to reach for the map. It bothered Dean just thinking about all the mistakes he'd made and would never get to make up.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, neither willing to voice their fears about the shape his body would be in. Dean hoped his brother wouldn't be totally unrecognizable, that would hurt him more than anything else that had already happened.

Once at Hardin Memorial Hospital, John was able to smooth talk his way into the morgue. Dean followed behind him, swallowing his stomach as he walked. He didn't know what to expect and it was that fear that was doing him in.

"Was there a fourteen year old male brought in?" John asked the Mortician on duty, cutting to the chase, he couldn't bare the wait any long, and he had to know. "He would have been brought in with any other victims who were killed by the tornado."

"It'll take days before the dead start showing up from that tornado, but no one younger than twenty was brought in today."

"That's a relief" Dean muttered "but the troubling question is, if he's not here where the hell is he? Please tell me he's not lying in field a thousand miles away from here."

"If it helps there was a john doe brought in an hour or so ago, he's was about fourteen" a nurse said as she entered the double doors leading into the morgue. John glanced at Dean, could they really get that lucky, could Sam really still be alive?

"Where is he?" John demanded wanting to know if that was his child or not.

"Currently in surgery, and let me tell you the injuries are not pretty." She whistled softly "I expect it won't be long before he's lying on your table" she told the mortician. Dean scowled at her, he usually liked women, but this one struck him the wrong way.

"If that is indeed my son, He'll make it" John growled, like Dean he took an instant disliking to her. "Do you know where the boy was found?"

"In some old house on the outskirts of town, a neighbor who hadn't been touched by the tornado dug through the rubble and brought him here." There was no longer any doubt that it was Sam they were talking about. The news damn near brought tears to John's eyes. He still had a chance to make things up to him.

"Where's the surgical waiting room?" Dean demanded ready and willing to wait all night for news on his brother.

"How do you know it's even your son?" she asked John as they walked out of the morgue and onto the nearest elevator.

"That house on the outskirts of town, is where we stayed" John replied "Sam wouldn't have left, while we were gone."

"I think you should be shot for leaving him alone during a tornado" the nurse said scathingly. The man would be lucky if she didn't call social services on them if the child even made it through the night.

John scowled at her, disliking her even more for her comment.

"I agree with you, but what I do with my child, who by the way is more than capable of taking care of himself, is my business not yours so I would appreciate it if you would butt the hell out. Besides it's not like I knew there was going to be a tornado" Dean chuckled, he hadn't seen his father that pissed at anyone other than Sam, it was a relief that Sam wasn't the only one who piss him off so easily.

"If you so much as lift a finger nail to call social services" Dean threatened with a smile on his face "You'll regret the day you became a nurse."

"I think I already do" she muttered as the elevator stopped moving and she led them down to the surgical waiting room.

"We'll have someone come up and speak to you about the paper work that needs to get filled out." She said huffily before making her way back to the elevator.

"Someone needs a vacation" Dean muttered sitting down in the hard plastic chair. John silently agreed, but his thoughts were elsewhere. The nurse had made a comment about his injuries being pretty bad, that made him wonder just how serious they were that she expected him to be in the morgue sooner rather than later. He hoped Sam pulled through but at this point there was obviously no guarantee. John wished he could trade places with him, he was the one who deserved to be lying in the hospital fighting for his life, not Sam.

"What about the hunt?" Dean asked out of nowhere "there's a damn werewolf on the loose" he lowered his voice when he received a weird look from one of the other people in the waiting room. John had completely forgotten about that, he grabbed his cell phone.

"I hope Bobby's not busy" he muttered "because there is no way in hell that I'm leaving here until I know what's going on with Sammy." He walked out into the hallway to talk to Bobby leaving Dean alone with his thoughts and regrets.

A few minutes later John returned to his seat beside Dean.

"Bobby and Caleb are going to take care of it, then come and join us while Sam's in the hospital." Dean nodded and went back to staring at the clock; they had now been waiting for over three hours, and were the last family in the waiting room.

"I guess it's a good thing we don't know anything yet" Dean said standing and stretching, he was really starting to feel the stress of the day. But he wasn't about to leave, not until he knew for sure what would happen with Sam.

"They do say no news is good news" John agreed but the worry was about to tear him apart. What if Sam didn't make through the surgery, and apparently there was a good chance that he wouldn't. He just wanted the waiting to be over so he could deal with the consequences of his actions.

They waiting another hour before a surgeon walked out of the double doors and into the waiting room.

"You're our john does family?" he asked quietly. John nodded. He had a feeling he was going to not like what the doctor had to say.

"How is he?" Dean asked needing to know if Sam was still at the moment.

"He made it through the surgery, but it was rough going, he went into cardiac arrest twice, both times we were barely able to revive him." John swallowed hard, he felt even sicker now than he had earlier.

"What about his injuries?" Dean asked watching his father out of the corner of his eye.

"They're pretty serious" Dr. Daniel's replied rubbing his hand through his graying hair. "He has a pretty serious concussion from where he hit his head, that in itself could cause some serious problems. But that's not really the main problem, his chest was basically crushed it broke several ribs which in turned punctured his lungs. One has already collapsed and we have been having trouble trying to re-inflate it. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the other one gives out." Dean sucked in a breath and struggled to keep the bile down; Sam needed him to be strong right now, not to be a pansy.

"Let me guess it gets worse" Dean said looking the doctor in the eye, knowing he didn't really want to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"His backs broken, and right now it's unclear if he will walk again or not. Having trees and walls slammed into you is not good for the back."

"You think" Dean muttered wanting to strangle the doctor, now was not the time for good humor. "There's something else you're not saying and I want to know what."

"We had to amputate his left leg from the knee down. And there's a chance he may not wake up from the anesthesia"

**Thanks for reading and reviewing Liz (Off to watch season 7 of supernatural, I promise I will update again shortly so you don't have to wait to long to find out what happens next.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Twister

Chapter six

Dean stared at the doctor, his horror showing plain on his face. This guy had to be lying, Dean opened his mouth to say so but a loud alarm went off down the hallway and the doctor apologized and headed off in a rush towards the room. Dean had a feeling it was his little brother's room they were going too, something told him things were about to change for the worst.

Twenty minutes later his fears were confirmed Sam was indeed lost to them. John could only sit in shock and stare at the floor, he felt much like Dean did that this whole situation was his fault, if maybe he hadn't have left him at the house alone, then maybe this could have completely avoided. He felt like crying but he would never shed the tears, he refused. He needed to be strong for Dean right now; he would grief for Sam in his own way, a way that included a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Can I see him?" John asked not looking at Dean, he had his own reasons for wanting to see his youngest. The doctor nodded. John stood and looked at Dean "are you coming with me?

Dean knowing he needed to get his own goodbye in nodded. He stood and followed the doctor and his father down the hall towards the morgue. He had never felt like crying more then he wanted to as they walked through the morgue doors. They noticed immediately Sam lying on the cold steel table to their right. Dean swallowed hard this was going to be harder than he thought. They approached the table to notice immediately that the kids chest had been split open, like the doctor had started to autopsy the kid but had stopped and hadn't started again. Something told Dean to look closer and he did he noticed there was no heart.

"Where's his heart?" He demanded wondering if Sam could have lived through the whole mess. When Dean turned around to face his father and the doctor he was surprised to see them both morph into werewolves.

"It's your turn now Dean" The werewolf that had been his father said and leaped towards Dean's throat.

Dean woke with a start, a scream at the back of his throat.

"Hey, wake up already" an impatient voice said shaking him again harder.

"I'm awake" Dean said taking a deep breath, he had only dreamed about Sam dying and losing his leg and all of that other stuff.

"How's Sam? Do we know anything yet?" he asked standing up and walking out the stiff muscles in his back. John shook his head.

"Not yet. Let me guess you dreamed about Sam dying?" John asked knowing very well that would be the only thing that could terrify the elder brother.

"Something like that" Dean said not wanting to think about what he had dreamed. He breathed in deeply as if he could breathe away the dark clutches the dream seemed to have left behind. He was worried about Sam now; he wondered how the kid was doing in surgery. He hoped that dream hadn't been a sign of what was to come; he didn't know how he would handle the stress.

John watched Dean pace back and forth, he knew he was stressing over whatever had gone on in his dream, and he wanted somehow to give assurance that Sam would be alright. However, there was no way to know that, considering Sam's condition couldn't been good when he'd been brought in.

A couple hours later an older looking doctor came out, seeing that they were the only family in the waiting room, he came towards them. "You're our john does family?" he asked quietly. John nodded. He had a feeling he was going to not like what the doctor had to say.

"How is he?" Dean asked needing to know if Sam was still at the moment.

"He made it through the surgery, but it was rough going, he went into cardiac arrest twice, both times we were barely able to revive him." John swallowed hard, he felt even sicker now than he had earlier.

"What about his injuries?" Dean asked watching his father out of the corner of his eye.

"They're pretty serious" Dr. Daniel's replied rubbing his hand through his graying hair. "He has a pretty serious concussion from where he hit his head, that in itself could cause some serious problems. But that's not really the main problem, his chest was basically crushed it broke several ribs which in turned punctured his lungs. One has already collapsed and we have been having trouble trying to re-inflate it. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the other one gives out." Dean sucked in a breath and struggled to keep the bile down; Sam needed him to be strong right now, not to be a pansy.

"Let me guess it gets worse" Dean said looking the doctor in the eye, knowing he didn't really want to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"His backs broken, and right now it's unclear if he will walk again or not. Having trees and walls slammed into you is not good for the back."

"You think" Dean muttered wanting to strangle the doctor, now was not the time for good humor. "There's something else you're not saying and I want to know what." And while they were talking a strange sense of déjà vu and Dean closed his eyes already feeling sick to his stomach.

"There's something you're not saying besides the fact that he might not wake up" Dean said surprising the doctor. "Let me guess you amputated his left leg?"

"Of course not" Dr. Daniels said giving Dean a strange look. "There is a chance he won't wake up, due to the head injury, but I do have to say is his left leg is badly broken, in simpler terms the bone has basically shattered. It's why we were in surgery so long, putting pins and rods in his leg. But no as of now amputation is not necessary." Dean breathed a sigh of relief; his dream was just a subconscious way of scaring himself. John was watching Dean closely he had a feeling just what Dean had dreamed now.

"So is he going to make it?" John asked needed to know the answer.

"With his injuries there is no way of knowing" Dr. Daniels said "especially with the lung issue, I don't have to tell you if he gets pneumonia, it's going to be a death sentence, his lungs can't handle that right now, but I'd say if he makes it through the next twenty four hours the chances of Sam making it will go up."

"I want to see him" Dean said knowing it wasn't going to be a pleasant site but he wanted to be there for his brother, let Sam know he wasn't alone, and after this Sam would have to pray to get any privacy.

"In a few minutes he's being settled into a room in ICU right now" Dr. Daniels informed him "he's going to hooked up to several machines so it's going to take a bit to get him settled."

Dean frowned but nodded and sat back down in his seat, he was prepared to wait as long as it took to see Sam. He still felt like kicking himself for being a prick what now seemed like centuries ago but was in reality only hours ago. He'd had a feeling something was going to happen before he'd left for crying out, and usually when it came down to Sam, his feelings were never wrong.

"He's going to be okay" John said looking over at Dean, who looked like he was giving himself a firm mental ass kicking. "It's going to be a little rough for a while but he'll pull through because he's a Winchester."

"Considering the situation" Dean muttered "Being a Winchester doesn't mean shit, it doesn't give him a get away from death card."

"That's true it doesn't mean much but it does mean Sam's tough because he's been raised tough, he won't give in without a fight." Dean sighed he knew his father was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

Thirty minutes later the same dark haired nurse who had brought them to the surgical waiting room, came to bring them to Sam.

"What can we expect when we go in his room?" John asked as they walked down the hallway that seemed like it was a mile long.

"He's on ventilator, to help his lungs heal" she began, and Dean frowned a ventilator meant serious business, it drove in the point about how precarious their situation truly was.

"He has a tube coming out from the right side of his chest, it will be removed as soon as his lung is inflated again, and since he's comatose and can't feed himself, he's on a feeding tube going directly into his stomach." She said feeling bad for the family as they finally walked into the small cubical that was an ICU room.

"It's not pleasant to look at" Diana said "but please remember it's here, to help your son and brother to heal." That being said she left the two men with the teen lying helpless on the bed.

"Sammy" Dean said softly crossing the white tiles to get to his brother's bedside. "What a fine mess you're in now" he paused chuckling before continuing "but if there is anyone who can beat the odds it's you. So please just hang on and come back to us, I know we were royal assholes but I can't do this job without my sidekick geek boy." Dean reached out and gripped Sam's motionless hand in his; he hated the tube that was sticking out of his mouth, knowing it was currently the only way he could breathe on his own. He hated even more how motionless and not lifelike Sam was. Diana had been right it wasn't a pretty picture.

John stood to the side watching his eldest talk to Sam; guilt was eating at his heart and soul. His baby might as well have been dead for all the motion he'd made. This whole situation was his fault, by now he should have been used to Sam's moods and should have been able to adjust accordingly after no one said raising teenagers would be easy.

The longer he stood there, the guiltier he felt; he didn't even deserve to be standing there in support. Taking a deep breath John took one longer look at his youngest hooked on life support, then turned and walked out the door. The person Sam needed the most was right there by his side, he was no longer needed.

Sorry I didn't post sooner I didn't have much time to do any writing both Friday and Saturday . I can tell you I hate not having time to write. Anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and reviewing have a great week. Liz


	7. Chapter 7

Twister

Chapter 7

John had left the hospital and had driven to the nearest hotel he could find. It the kind he was used to, dirt cheap, and absolutely disgusting, had Sam been there he would have been griping about having to stay there. John pulled in and parked, he had told no one where he was going but he figured if Dean really needed him he knew how to get a hold of him. John parked the impala and then went and checked in. He couldn't stay at the hospital it had hurt too much to see Sam unable to breathe on his own, wrapped in bandages well enough he'd looked like a mummy. The worst part was knowing that there was a damn good chance that he wouldn't come out of it. How was he supposed to deal with that? Knowing he'd been the reason Sam was there in the first place was a hard pill to swallow.

John scowled and went to find his room. Once inside he sat his bags by the door and went and grabbed a quick shower. Once out he just sat down on his bed and stared at the closed curtains, his room was not unlike the many he'd stayed in the past, small, the smell in the room made him want to vomit, it was like something had died in there. John didn't want to find out what. The carpet was dirty, and it looked like it would take more than burning the stuff to even get it clean. The curtains on the windows were thin and puke colored and looking at them John wanted to hurl, he figured in doing that he would add a little character to the place cause character was something it certainly lacked. It also lacked two boys full of spirit, and cheer. And the thought of his son lying helpless in a coma in the hospital sent John into a rage, and he reached over and ripped the phone from the wall, then proceeded to throw the phone at the wall. None of that having satisfied him, he picked up one of the chairs that had been sitting at the small table beside the bed, and threw it at the TV, John could only watch as the chair slammed into the TV knocking it into the floor with a resounding crash. John didn't care that there was glass all over the floor from the busted TV, he only continued to tear the room apart, hoping to sooth his anger and guilt. When that didn't work John balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall, knocking a hole in the plaster. He winced at the pain in his hand but still it didn't make him feel any better, he still felt just as guilty as he had when he'd walked out of the hospital.

He stared at his damage and scowled, now the room was totally destroyed and in an utterly unlivable condition; still John found it hard to care about one room when his youngest child was fighting for his life and instead of being there with him, he was out wrecking hotel room. He hated to see what his bill would be in when he checked out, John still didn't care. He would do whatever it took to help Sam, and then the thought occurred to him, crossroads deal, it wasn't hard to find one around here. He wondered if there indeed was a way he could trade places with Sam or at least trade his life. Sam's life was much more important than his own. Too bad all the books about demon deals had been the house that was utterly destroyed by the tornado. He scowled perhaps Bobby would know a way; Sam wasn't going to stay in that hospital if John had anything to do with it. another thing was certain Dean wasn't going to be happy with him, but then again John guessed he would learn to deal, after all the person he needed the most was lying in that hospital bed.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Dean was sitting beside the hospital bed, watching his brother's heart monitor closely, hoping against hope that the squiggly line wouldn't go flat. John had left a while ago and had yet to return, Dean wondered where his father had wondered of to, surely not in search of another hunt. Sam needed John to be here with him not somewhere else. John apparently didn't get that memo, he only had his needs in mind and not that of his children, but then again it's been that way for as long as Dean could remember.

Dean shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and turned back towards his unconscious little brother. He hated seeing him like this, so hurt. If he'd done his job as an older brother then perhaps Sam wouldn't even be here. Sighing Dean ran his free hand through his hair, he was really feeling the stress and he hoped his father wasn't doing what Dean thought he was doing. Glancing down at his watch he noticed the allotted time he was allowed to spend with Sam was almost up. The nurses might be able to make him leave the room but he wasn't leaving the hospital until he knew whether or not Sam was going to live.

"Sammy, I'm desperately hoping you're not planning on leaving us. I'll admit dad and I were both jackasses but we need you to stay on us about staying in crappy hotels, the food we eat, hell, how much rest we're getting. I need my trusty research nerd, because I tell you one thing, I hate research, you've always been better at it than I have." Dean sighed he doubted his conversation was getting through but then again he'd heard talking to comatose patients helped. A nurse stuck her head through the door informing Dean that his time was up, Dean scowled and nodded at her.

"Sammy, I gotta go for the night, promise me you won't run any marathons tonight." All he got in way of reply was the steady hiss of the ventilator. "I'll see you tomorrow kiddo, don't make me come and drag you from wherever wonderland you're at, cause make no mistake, I will go wherever I need to drag your ass back, I refuse to let you go. So understand that NO dying on me while I'm not here." Dean bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead.

"I can't live without you so don't make me have to choose between life and being with you, because you will win every single time." That being said Dean walked out of the room, at the doorway he paused and looked back; he hated the sight before him. his brother hooked to a ton of machines, and they were all necessary to keep him alive.

Here's an extra chapter just cause I feel like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing have a great week Liz.


	8. Chapter 8

Twister

Chapter 8

Dean had just left the hospital and he was feeling pissed, his father had Dean right now, he needed John too, and if John would pull his head out of his ass then maybe he could see what needed to be done and do it. Sam needed both of their support, Dean had the feeling Sam wasn't through the woods yet. Sighing, Dean ran his hand roughly through his short hair. He was tired, but he doubted he would be getting any sleep tonight, stress from worrying over his brother when he was hurt always caused him to lose sleep. What had happened to land Sam in the ICU, still made Dean feel guilty. Leaving him alone during that disaster, letting someone dig him out of the wreckage was unforgiveable. He should have been there. He was never going to forgive himself for having put his little brother through this. Of course there was no way that Dean could have known that a tornado would hit only a few hours after they had left. He couldn't control what the weather chose to do, but he could have argued with his father about leaving Sammy at the house.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Dean tried to rein in the anger he felt at his father for leaving Sam alone, he knew that John couldn't be blamed for the whole mess, Dean had had his part in it too. And he supposed he would always feel guilty. Glancing back at the ER doors he had just exited. He prayed that Sam made it through the night, things were still looking pretty rough for him right now.

"Just keep fighting Sammy" Dean murmured quietly "Don't let this get the best of you" turning back he walked back towards the car that was parked only a few short feet away. getting in the car, he sat there for a few minutes before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking garage. He hated having to leave Sam, and if there wasn't a security guard only a few yards away, he would have argued with the nurse about the visiting hours. He had wanted to stay with Sam, he hated the thought of his brother, fighting for his life alone. He needed a strong support system. He needed Dean to be there.

Dean pulled up to a red light and coming to a stop, he stared numbly at the light. He had been through enough stress in the past several hours, it was a wondered he hadn't skyrocketed his blood pressure. When the light turned green, he turned left towards the hotel he was staying at with John. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw his father's truck already parked there.

"That's where you went." He muttered although he could admit that John hadn't just left them stranded in this town. Parking the car, he shut the engine off and exited. Locking up he grabbed his room key and headed towards their room. Upon opening the door, he was in for the shock of his life. There room had been torn apart, the TV was busted, the mattresses were on the floor, glass littered everywhere from the broken mirror that had formerly been behind the TV.

"What the hell?" Dean asked shocked at the mess that stood before him. one thing was for certain he wouldn't be sleeping in that room tonight.

John was sitting in the only chair in the room that hadn't been wrecked. He was staring at the mess around him, but Dean doubted he was seeing anything around him. he looked like he was in a state of delayed shock. Which wouldn't surprise Dean, John had been like a rock during this whole mess. It was bound to get to the man sooner or later.

"Is there a reason you tore the room up?" Dean came in and shut the door firmly behind him. John tore his gaze away from the broken glass he had been staring at.

"You don't think this whole situation is messed up enough?" John asked his voice sounding grim.

"Sure I do, everything bad always happens to Sammy, but like always we will be there for him, he's strong enough he'll pull through this time, he always does." Dean said.

"well, it would help if we didn't keep getting bad news every time we turn around" John said standing up, and walking towards the restroom. "everybody is telling us how bad off he is, there's not many that's expecting him to make it."

"Just because they say it's not looking good doesn't mean he won't pull through, you know Sammy always pulls through in the end." Dean said. "Besides we haven't been told that he was never waking up again or something else was majorly wrong." the look on Dean's face, told him there was something that John hadn't yet told him, and it made Dean wonder just how bad it was.

"The doctor called" John said "right before you came in, Sam's kidneys are starting to shut down. They need to start dialysis as soon as possible and if that doesn't work we're going to have to consider putting him on the transplant list."

"Why didn't they say anything while we were there?" Dean wondered "surely they would have known before we left."

"They knew his kidneys were failing but they were hoping it would respond to the medicine they gave him, obviously it's not working." John walked back out of the restroom. He was really starting to regret leaving Sammy in that house. He wished he could go back in time and change the way things had happened, but obviously he couldn't.

"We're just going to have to figure it out as we go along" Dean said though he was starting to feel panic towards what Sam was going to have to go through just to get well again. "we're going to support him through all of this, no matter what happens, we're not abandoning him."

"Hell no" John said "but unlike you I can't stay at the hospital all the time, I can't stand seeing him like that" John said "I can only handle so much stress." Dean sighed and looked around the room once more, he was tired and ready to go to bed now but that wasn't going to happen in this room.

"You can't just keep destroying places when you get stressed" Dean said as he headed towards the door " You're going to be lucky if you can afford to pay the bill for this as is."

"Hell, I know that" John said tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair, he was wore out the day had been long, and the stress had been wearing on him. though that in no way excused the way he had ripped apart the room. He just couldn't bare the thought of his baby lying in critical condition. It hurt him every time he walked into that room, knowing that it was his fault that he was there. He would forever regret the harsh words he had spoken to his youngest. Hopefully he would have the chance to make it up to him, hopefully he would have the time. The doctors were saying he could die at any time, because his injuries were so severe. John was hoping that Sammy somehow found the strength to keep going.

Had to fix a few errors sorry for the repost.

**Sorry it's taken forever to update, been working on my book and several other projects. Hopefully the next update won't take so long. Hope you enjoy, have a great weekend. Liz**


	9. Chapter 9

Twister

Chapter 9

Dean didn't sleep well that night after finding another room to stay in. he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered how they had ended up in this situation yet again. By now you would think that they would have figured out that Murphy's Law strictly applied to the youngest Winchester. It had happened time after time after time, nothing changed they still managed to be surprised when they discovered Sam's life was in danger yet again. It wasn't enough that the tornado nearly killed him, but his kidneys were failing him now. He wondered when they started dialysis if Sam would feel any pain. He hoped not. Sam had certainly suffered enough these last few days. He didn't need any more added to his plate.

Sighing, Dean turned over on his side. From the way his mind kept conjuring images of his little brother laying so motionless that hospital bed, tubes coming from his mouth, and needles coming from his arms. It was painful to see, and more painful to bear to know that he was part of the reason his precious little brother was in that condition. If only had argued with his father about leaving Sam in that rat trap of house, he had known it wouldn't have taken much to destroy the house. Sam was right about one thing: that house should have been condemned. They should have found a better place to stay when they had seen how rundown the place was. Now they were paying the ultimate price and he didn't think they could handle the cost.

Growling under his breath, Dean rolled back over onto his back, he had to do something he couldn't just toss and turn all night. He wondered how much trouble he would get in if he snuck out and went back to the hospital. John he didn't think would do anything, he knew how Dean was in Sam wasn't sleeping in the same room as they were. It had been like that for years every fiber of Dean's being wanted to protect Sam, and keeping him in the same room was a great way to do that. Right now however he was failing at the protecting part epically.

Frustrated with not being able to sleep, Dean sat up and threw his legs over the bed. He was tired; he could practically feel the stress affecting him. But he just couldn't sleep not with Sam's condition being so unknown. He grabbed some fresh clothes and moved quietly towards the restroom. His father was sleeping quite soundly in the bed across from him. He had somehow managed to get out of paying the bill for the other room; by messing up the lock on the door and claiming that someone had broken in and tore the room apart looking for something.

Twenty minutes later a freshly showered Dean stepped out of the restroom. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed and scooted back to where he lay back against the headboard. He knew it was pointless to try to get anymore sleep. If he tried he'd probably only end up having more nightmares. So he leaned over and grabbed the remote and the flipped the TV on, turning the volume down low so that it wouldn't wake up John. Hours later Dean glanced down at his watch. Visiting hours finally started in less than an hour. He sighed in relief; the past twelve hours were literally a waking hell.

"Dean, what are you doing awake?" he heard his father grumble from the other bed.

"Couldn't sleep" Dean replied as he stood and stretched. His back hurt from having spent the night lying against the head board. He was going to suck it up and deal with there was people he knew who were a whole lot worse shape than Dean was. They didn't even complain about it, considering Sam couldn't actually complain about it. He couldn't complain about anything right now.

"You worry far too much" John said quietly knowing that's exactly why Dean hadn't gotten any sleep. "Once Sam gets started on dialysis things will probably start looking up."

"I hope so" Dean said as he raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He was starting to get a tension headache, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down any. He was going to be there for Sam as much as possible.

"Did they explain anything about starting Sam in dialysis?" Dean asked looking up at his father who getting out of bed.

"Other than that it's called Hemodialysis, and they wanted to use a vein in his arm by using a graft, but for right now and for ease of access they want to use a catheter." John said and Dean winced. At this moment he was glad that Sam was unconscious. It wasn't going to be very comfortable to have a catheter put in.

"When are they doing this?" Dean asked he wanted to be with Sam during the procedure even though he was still unconscious and wouldn't know that he was there.

"I suppose they already done it, they want to get him started as soon as possible." John replied as he stood and walked towards the restroom.

"Of course, it would be best not to wait on that getting him ready for that kind of treatment." Dean said standing up and grabbing some clothes. He quickly changed while his father was taking his shower. He wasn't waiting for John to finish before he headed towards the hospital. After he finished he headed right out the door, he didn't bother telling John where he was going. He knew John would figure it out quickly enough.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the hospital. He was glad to be back; he needed to see that his little brother was still fighting and not giving up. After parking and locking the door on the Impala he rushed into the hospital and up to the ICU. He was surprised when he walked into Sam's room and found Sam's eyes open and on the doorway as if he had been waiting for Dean to walk through the door.

**Sorry about taking so long to update! I have gotten eight chapters of my book written and decided to take a break and work on some fanfiction this weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz**


	10. Chapter 10

Twister

Chapter 10

Dean stared in shock, the last thing he had been expected was for Sam's eyes to be open. Even as he stood there his heart filled with joy at the sight. Things were starting to look up finally, a slow grin spread across Dean's face. He walked over to the bed and reached down and grabbed Sam's hand in his.

"Hey buddy, you have no idea how glad I am to see you awake" Dean said, and was relieved when Sam his hand a light squeeze. Love filled Dean's heart as he stared down at his seriously injured brother. Sam closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened his eyes again a lone tear drifted down his face. Dean frowned and with his free hand reached over and wiped the tear away.

"What are the tears for buddy?" Dean asked gently hating to even see the tears in Sam's eyes.

"Are you glad that I'm here?" He asked jokingly but he quickly got serious when Sam nodded. His heart ached for his brother and what he had gone through in the moments before the tornado had struck. Dean couldn't imagine the terror the kid had felt.

"You don't have to worry Sammy" Dean said a lump in his throat; he tightened his grip on Sam's hand. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you alone again." Sam tried to smile around the tube in his mouth, instead he ended up grimacing. The tube was hurting his throat.

"Yeah, your lungs are in pretty bad shape" Dean explained as he reached over and grabbed a chair and sat down. "It might be a little while before the tube gets removed." Sam blinked at him as if saying he understood but didn't like it. Dean chuckled leave it to Sam to find some way to rebel even when he was as seriously hurt as he was. A few minutes later Sam blinking sleepily at him.

"Go to sleep Sammy" Dean said gently "I'm staying here and Dad will be here soon."

No sooner than Dean had said than irritated John came through the door.

"You should have told me where you were going" John growled at Dean.

"Why you knew where I was going" Dean said frowning "Besides something happened that you should be aware of"

"What?" John asked fear filling his heart at what exactly Dean could mean about something happening. Dean smiled. It was fun scaring his father, though he knew he was likely going to catch hell for this one. Dean reached over and gently nudged his sleeping brother. Sam opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at Dean.

John stared in shock, his baby was awake! Finally! He reached down and touched Sam's face gently, bringing Sam's eyes to his face. John closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again; Sam was still looking at him.

"Go back to sleep Sammy" Dean said softly once John and Sam had their moment. Sam obeyed immediately.

"He was awake when I got here this morning" Dean said reaching out and gently stroked Sam's hair. Words couldn't express the joy that had filled him upon seeing Sam's eyes open. He had spent all night worrying about his little brother and it turns out that it had all been for naught.

"That's a miracle if I have ever heard of one" John said quietly as he sat down in the other chair. He felt like things were for once going their way, and looking up. He just hoped things would stay the same. They needed time for Sam to be able to recover in peace, which meant that hunting was going to have to take the backseat for a while. That was fine with him; they needed some serious downtime as a family.

A little while later a doctor entered the room, she had Sam's medical chart in her hands.

"How's my patient doing this morning?" she asked as she checked Sam's vitals.

"He woke up for a little while" Dean said softly smiling as he watched his brother sleeping peacefully. "He wasn't able to stay awake for very long though"

"It's good that he woke, and it will probably take him some time for him to get readjusted to not sleeping" she said as she finished checking vitals.

"I'm hoping someone explained the dialysis treatment to you" she said as she turned towards John.

"About the Hemodialysis, yeah," John said "they want to do a graft on his arm to get access to his veins. But for now they are putting in a catheter."

"Then you know that once it's in they will hook the catheter to a machine which will filter the bad stuff out of his blood and then send it back in." she explained quietly.

"It won't hurt him much will it?" Dean asked even as he was praying that it wouldn't.

"It won't hurt at all" The doctor replied taking note of the worry in Dean's eyes. "Though it's not very often some people do feel nauseous."

"Good" Dean said as he turned back towards his little brother. John and the doctor talked for a few more minutes before the doctor left the room.

"That makes me feel a little better knowing that's he's not going to suffer through the treatment" Dean said.

"The only thing that concerns me about the whole think is the higher risk for infection from the graft." John said.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks" Dean said "But it's the risk we have to take if we want him to get better."

John sighed and reached over and gently brushed Sam's hair away from his eyes. He would have to talk to Sam about getting his hair cut but for now that could wait until all this kidney treatment stuff was over with.

"He'll be starting treatment in a little while" John said "Think you can stay with him while I go hunt us a place to live for the next little while?"

"You mean you plan on actually not hunting" Dean asked sounding so astonished that John had to smile. He knew he had surprised his boy and he had to admit it felt good.

"Of course, Sam's health is more important than anything right now." John said "And you didn't answer my question."

"You know I will" Dean said "He's not going to be alone for one minute during treatment." John chuckled he had known what Dean's answer would be and he had expected no less from him. Dean was completely devoted to his little brother.

A few hours later, John had left and Dean was once again left alone with his little brother. He reached over and gripped Sam's hand in his gently. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean with such a loving look in his eyes that it made Dean want to cry. Despite the mistake he had made in leaving his brother alone, Sam still loved him.

"Hey buddy" Dean said softly, Sam blinked at him slowly as if wondering if Dean was going to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere" Dean said firmly. "And you can count on that." Sam blinked again. Dean chuckled; a quiet Sam was pretty strange to be around.

Dean continued talking to Sam in a gentle voice for a little while longer until a few nurses entered the room with a gurney.

"It's time for his dialysis" The blonde haired nurse said as she smiled at Dean. He nodded, Sam looked at Dean and Dean could see the frightened look in his eyes. Dean reached out and squeezed Sam's hand.

"You have to start this as soon as possible to keep your kidneys from getting worse. Don't be scared I'll be right there beside you. I won't let anything happen to you." Sam nodded while one of the nurses unhooked him from the vent and hooked him up to a more portable vent. Sam nodded and tried to look braver than he felt and Dean laughed. He loved that kid more than anything on this planet.

"How long will the treatments last" Dean asked as they traveled down the hallway.

"Around four hours" The blonde nurse answered as they turned a corner and boarded an elevator. Dean winced that was a long time for a treatment. He looked over at Sam lying so still on the gurney. The kid had closed his eyes again, but Dean knew he wasn't asleep, far from it. He was probably thinking about the kidney treatment, and worrying about it.

Dean reached down and grabbed Sam's hand; Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"I'm here kiddo; you don't have to be so afraid." Dean said gently, Sam tried to smile again but due to the vent in his mouth.

Five minutes later they were settled in the room where Sam would start his treatment. The nurses rolled Sam over to the bed that was next to the machine that would clear out all the bad things urine. The nurses transferred him to the bed and then went about quietly hooking him to the machine. Sam grimaced when the nurse hooked the catheter line into the Hemodialysis machine.

Dean wanted to grimace for him, it couldn't have been comfortable for Sam. he hated that the kid had to go through it. If it made his brother well though, then he would sit with Sam however long it needed to happen. He would never leave his brother alone to suffer again.

**Okay two chapters in one day is quite good for me. Hope you enjoy Thanks for reading and reviewing. I did research on the kidney stuff so everything I put is true just to let you know. Good Night to all. Lizz**


End file.
